Harry Potter and The Dawn Of A New Evil
by WoodenStock
Summary: The Final Battle at Hogwarts is long behind them, however while good prevails, evil is never extinguished, simple bidding time to strike again. This time, will the light be so lucky as to win again? How many lives will be lost? M for later smutty chaptey


Warning: Post-Voldemort period. Didn't kill off all the characters J.K did, like Sirius is alive, Moody is alive... Hedwig is alive ;] The Weasley family is intact and Bellatrix is still alive aswell. I love Bella too much to keep her dead ;] Remudora is alive... As well many others presumed to be dead in the book.

I own nothing... No seriously... Nothing ;]

A droplet of sweat falls off the tip of his nose. He struggles to keep his wand in the air, his legs shaking beneath his wait. The echo of an Patronus charm still ringing in his ears as he battles off the maltitudes of Dementors, hungry for his soul. .

_I'm never going to survive this..._

His left knee gives way, making him drop on the knee roughly, cutting him open once again. His wand slowly drops lower down to his side. Tears swelling up in his eyes.

_Atleast she must survive..._

He looks around him, noticing the final wave of Dementors. He clutches his chest as he drops face first to the floor. A feeble hand raises his wand, as he whisper the charm one last time. His vision goes dark, the image of the most important thing in his life was the last to leave him.

_Please... Atlest her._

A great white stag trots around the two bodies, fighting off the final wave.

[] - []

The redhead's back is pressed to his wife's, their wands both high. Stunning charms and disarming charms were being shot in every direction, seeming to have no effect on the oncoming crowd. The masked and hooded group stalked them, their unmasked leader howling with dark, sadistic laughter.

"You dare think your petty spells are going to harm us? You mock my master! And don't you think SuperPotty is going to apparate over to save your skins as he likes to do, hes got a little dirty problem of his own..."

She shrieks into a mad laughter, her wild hair whipping along with the wind. At the top of the Astronomy tower, Professor Weasely and his wife and collegue Professor Granger grimace at the mention of their best friend being in trouble. Ron spits on the floor, in disgust of the womans actions.

"Oh Lestrange... Has ole' Voldy rose from the grave? Or are you still living in the belief that he's alive and well? You may kill us off today, but you'll find yourself right beside your all powerful master soon enough... Oh and about Harry? I wouldnt bet on him staying down for long, you of all people should know that"

Her smile slowly vanishes off her prestine, maniacal face. A flash of insecurity is spotted by the redhead, causing a chuckle to erupt from his mouth.

"You arent as confident in your plans as you once were... Bella. Your obsession with serving Voldy has clouded your mind, why don't you just give it up and die in a hole already?"

The smile of Bellatrix's creeps back onto her face. She grips her wand tighter, pressing it into Ron's neck. She brings her face right beside his, her tongue darting out to lick at his spotted cheek. Ron attempts to move, but feels the body-bind curse's effect hold him still.

"You taste as vile as dirt and mud... Oh thats right, you shag that thing every night don't you?"

Her finger creeps up, pointing at Hermione.

"Maybe you could use a real woman for a change..."

She strokes the inside of his stift thighs, licking at his ear slowly before moving to his lips. She sucks on his lower lip, biting down on it a little too hard. A trickle of blood flows onto her tongue, she slurps it up and smiles at Ron.

"Delicious little blood-traitor"

Ron feels the curse's effects leave him suddenly, his immediate reaction to shoot a Stunning charm on Bellatrix Lestrange. He places a magical sheild over himself quickly before sending off more Stunning charms at those around him. The first two were caught off-guard, having relaxed on their magical sheilds. The other five quickly sent off curses of their own back at Ron, you managed to fend them off. Bellatrix lay limp on the floor, her wand a few inches away from her open palm. A slight look of triumph comes over Ron.

Ron uses his foot to flick Bellatrix's crooked wand into his hand, which he stores into his cloak. Hermione, whos' body-bind curse having worn off due to the unconciousness of its caster begins to attack the remaining five aswell. Suddenly, a large black dog appears from the stairwell, quickly covering the ground between itself and the group. It leaps onto two attackers at the same time, dragging both masked men down to the ground. Hermione and Ron take out two of the distracted assailants easily while the third one puts up a good fight, considering the loss of all his comrades in a few seconds. He sends a severing charm at the dog, catching the tip of its hear, drawing blood. The man curses at his miss before going limp and falling to the floor.

Ron lets out a sigh, pulling Hermione into a close hug, relief as clear as the light of day on his face. He turns to look at Sirius, his arm dropping to his side at the sight. Sirius staggers in his dog form, the previously small cut on his ear now a deep gasp with a tinge of green.

"Sirius! Hermione, help him quick!"

Rons face was a canvas of exasperation, as was Hermiones. The two drop to either side of the black dog, which was slowly phasing back into Sirius' human form. In his human form, the true extent of the injury could be seen. A long gash ran from his ear to his cheek, and it seemed to be growing longer and deeper, the poison eating at his flesh.

"Its a pretty common poison used among dark wizards, St. Mungos should be able to treat this"

"Well get him help quick! We can transport him down to the school gates and apparate him to St. Mungos"

"I'll bring him down Ron, go help the students that tried to put up a fight... I hope nothing happened to them, brave little buggers"

Tears appeared on Hermione's cheek as she said this, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher running down to the staircase to check on the nine students who had began to call themselves the Blood Traitors, deriving the name from the Purebloods nickname for Ron's family.

Ron checked the staircases to see streaks of blood on the Blood Traitors. Andromeda Lupin and Keane Wilde lay side by side at the very top of the staircase, their clothes a tattered mess and their bodies as still as stone. Ron began to tie the group up in a bundle of unconcious bodies, only his keen eyesight and experience allowing him to know that they were not dead.

"Must have tried that diffusion charm I taught them... Looks like it works on the Killing Curse too"

Ron transports them to the hospital ward, where Madam Pompfrey and her new nurse Jane Wilkins began work on the unconcious group. The began tending to the wounded bodies, healing the flesh wounds first before working on their unconciousness.

Hermione walks in after a few moments, her face showing clear exhaustion as she falls into Rons arms. She sobs quietly into them, her mind slowly drifting to Harry. She looks up at Ron, begging for him to say everything was going to be alright. He tries to smile down to her, but only manages a stern nod as he holds her in a tight embrace.

[] - []


End file.
